The Five Times Percy Visited Annabeth's House
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: ... And all the quirks that come with it. Oneshot


**Just a random idea I came up with not. Not that good. I don't own PJO. Review please**_  
><em>

_I._

The first time Percy was at Annabeth's house was during his third quest. It was shocking, to say the least. He had expected Annabeth's family to freak out at the mention of her name. He had always expected them to be evil from the way Annabeth had described them.

Surprisingly, they were completely the opposite. When he had figured out Annabeth was missing, Fredrick Chase looked like he wanted to break down crying. Annabeth's step-mom obviously felt uncomfortable at the mention of her stepdaughter, but it was obvious she cared.

So maybe home life was hard for Annabeth, she always had a home there.

_II._

The second time he visited her house, it was a month or two before the summer of the battle of Manhattan. He had gotten an IM from Thalia saying that he'd better get his act together before she 'came to camp and slapped him into next week' just so he could see how 'idiotically ignorant' he was for 'not realizing that Annabeth needs him more than anything right now.'

Needless to say, he had Mrs. O' Leary shadow travel him to San Francisco right away.

He knocked on the door and Mr. Chase greeted him with a glare. "Oh," he said. "It's _you_." He said 'you' like it was poison.

Percy nodded. "Ya, erm.. Is Annabeth here?" he asked awkwardly. Taking his silence as a yes, he walked in and ran up to her room.

"Annabeth?" he called, knocking on the door. It was silent.

"Seaweed Brain?" came a small, hoarse voice. "Come in… _Please._"

When she said please, Percy's heart almost broke. It sounded like she had been crying for days, and quite frankly, with all that had been going on, he wouldn't be surprised if she had.

He slowly and awkwardly walked in to see her lying on her bed, crying. He sat next to her.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Just…" She hiccupped. "Can you lay with me? I don't want to talk about it right now."

He nodded and lay down. She repositioned herself so that she was in between his legs and her head was on his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"What happened?" he whispered again, stroking her hair softly and wiping her tears.

She clutched onto his shirt, burying her face in his chest. She then went to shakily explain how her and her dad have been in a huge fight and she had been having nightmares every night and that there were these girls in schools who did everything in their power to make her life a living Hades and how she was studying the Greek myths and that her teacher said that if the myths were real, he'd support the Titans and she got two months worth of detentions for storming out of the class room.

"I.. I know it's stupid but I just… I can't help it," she finished, clinging onto him for dear life. "I _hate_ being a demigod…"

Percy shook his head. "No, it's not stupid. I understand-"

"Seaweed Brain," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Just shut up. I don't want a conversation. Just… Can you stay here?"

He nodded. "Of course," he promised.

And he did. His mom didn't worry too much when he didn't come home that night. She figured it had something to do with Annabeth. But the next morning when Annabeth and Percy woke up, they quickly untangled themselves and turned five shades of red.

"I should, uh.." Percy stuttered, pointing towards the door.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, er.. Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

He nodded and waved slightly, walking out swiftly.

_III._

The third time Percy visited Annabeth's house, he just _knew_ it was going to be long and awkward. He was hoping he could pick his girlfriend up for prom, take a few photos, then leave. But no, of course not. They had asked him to come two hours earlier for dinner.

And of course, Athena just _had_ to come.

Percy groaned as he knocked on the door, his tux itching and uncomfortable. Athena opened it. "Jackson," she growled.

He nodded slowly. "Hello Lady Athena," he said respectfully. "Ca- _May_ I come in?"

She had been quizzing him on his grammar, because apparently, he wasn't smart enough for Annabeth.

She sighed. "I suppose," she told him, moving to the side.

"Thank you, Lady Athena," he nodded again and brushed past her.

"Percy!" Bobby and Matthew ran up to him and Percy bumped fists with them.

"'Sup guys?" he asked, a smile on his face. Bobby and Matthew were one of the few of Annabeth's relatives who didn't want to kill him.

They smiled an evil smile and Percy took a step back. "We're sorry," was all they said before running off.

Percy's mouth went dry and his heart pounded. Going into war? Pfft, that was nothing. Having dinner with Annabeth's parents? He'd rather fight Typhoon.

"Would you like to have a seat, dear?" Mrs., Chase asked and Percy looked at the table to see everybody (except Annabeth), sitting.

Percy smiled softly and sat at the table, putting a napkin over his lap and taking a sip of water.

"My daughter better come home chaste," Fredrick said suddenly and Percy choked on his water.

"Excuse me?" he said, still getting over his water attack.

"You heard me."

Percy shook his head quickly. "No! You don't have to worry about… I wasn't planning… Just dancing… You don't have to… I promise…" he stuttered, growing nervous. Where was Annabeth?

"I don't like you or your father, Jackson," Athena glared. "I don't trust either of you. He was a player and I see so much of him in you, so I am warning you now- if you _ever _hurt Annabeth, nobody can stop me from my wrath. Understand?"

Percy nodded, breathing heavily. "Yes, m'lady.. I understand."

"And I've looked up date-rape techniques," Mr. Chase said, and Percy held in a groan. "If you tie her up in her car and make her act like a cat, I will hurt you so badly, no Achilles curse will help you."

Percy bowed his head and tried not to laugh. Or smile. He failed at the latter and a small smile grew on his face, followed by a giggle. The idea of Annabeth acting like a cat was way to funny. He looked at Bobby and Matthew out of the corner of his eyes and they were doing the same as Percy.

Then a voice came from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy stood up quickly, staring at his girlfriend. Annabeth was wearing an ice blue dress that had a corset-type top and a tulle skirt that when just below the knees. She was wearing silver ballet flats. Her hair was in neater curls and half was up and half was down. She looked like a real-life princess.

Percy blinked a few times, still staring at her. The entire room was silent. Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes. "Earth to Seaweed Brain," she said, walking down the stairs.

Percy turned pink once he realized he was staring. And standing up. "Sorry.." he muttered.

Annabeth laughed. "S'ok."

Percy pulled out the chair next to him for her. "You look amazing," he told her, kissing her cheek. Mrs. Chase cooed and Annabeth smiled, rolling her eyes. She sat down and Percy pushed in her chair.

"I guessed, seeing as you stared for a few minutes. Apparently, you don't just drool in your sleep," she teased, chuckling as his blush turned deeper.

"Shut up," he mumbled, finally sitting down and when nobody was looking, he wiped his mouth.

After a very silent and awkward dinner, it was time to leave. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. And thank you Lady Athena. The food was delicious. It was like the god of good food was shoving his hand down my throat," he blurted then silently cursed himself.

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Bye guys," she said and pulled Percy outside, laughing.

"You _do_ look amazing," he told her and kissed her softly. Then an idea sprouted in his head. Louder than usual, he said in a deep, gruff voice: "Now I don't want to hear anything come from your mouth unless it's kitty noises."

Annabeth looked at him curiously and jumped when she heard a "JACKSON!" come from the house.

_IV._

The fourth time he had visited Annabeth, he didn't even know who she was. He didn't even know he was visiting her. Hera had thought that his memory of Annabeth was too strong, so she did everything in her power to make him forget about her. He had felt an immediate attraction to Reyna.

Now the couple was looking for any and all demigods in the area. Of course, Annabeth's house was the closest.

When Annabeth heard a knock on the door, she groaned. It had been a year since Percy went missing, and Annabeth had stayed in either her room or cabin when she wasn't searching for him. But, seeing as nobody else was home, she opened the door.

"Seaweed Brain…" she breathed, seeing him look at her from the other side of the door. Next to him was a girl, but she didn't care.

Something about him had changed. He had a hard, serious look on his face. His hair was neat and he seemed to have matured by ten years.

Annabeth looked at the girl and her heart broke when she saw they were holding hands. After all this time… Did he even remember her? She held in tears.

"My name is Persueus, and this Reyna," said Percy, in a very formal voice. "We are the praetors of Camp Jupiter, a camp for the sons, daughters, and legacies of Roman gods. We have been given a list of demigods and their addresses to bring them to camp to protect them during the upcoming war. Are you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva?"

Annabeth's mouth was dry, like she had swallowed cotton balls. Everything was in slow motion and she felt dizzy. She blinked and a few stray tears fell. So he really didn't remember her… What was she supposed to do now?

"Yes," she whispered.

"You have to come with us," Percy told her. "It is of the utmost importance."

"No," she said, still whispering. "I have a camp to go to." She shut the door in their faces and slid down the back of the door, crying. She took her glass of water and threw it at the wall across from her, watching as the glass shattered and everything around it became wet.

Another knock.

Annabeth ignored it.

"C'mon Percy," she heard the girl, Reyna, say.

Percy stayed silent for a while.

"I know her…" he said and Annabeth perked up.

Reyna sighed. "Percy.. She may just look like somebody. You still don't have all your memories, remember?"

"You're right," Percy said and Annabeth bit her lip, trying not to cry harder than she already was.

They couple was silent and Annabeth looked through the peephole to see if they were gone.

She was wrong.

They were kissing.

Annabeth ran to her room and cried and cried and cried.

It would take Percy six months to regain his memories of him and Annabeth. It would take him a month for him to sort out his feelings for her and Reyna. It would take Annabeth 2 months to truly forgive him. But after that, they were inseparable.

_V._

The fifth time Percy went to Annabeth's house, he was nervous. He wouldn't see Annabeth at all, which didn't help. He knocked on the door and Mr. Chase opened the door.

"Oh, Percy," he said, surprised. "Annabeth doesn't live here anymore, you should know that."

Percy nodded. "Ya, actually I came here to talk to you."

Fredrick looked surprised but nodded. "Come on in then," he said and Percy walked in, sitting on the couch. Mr. Chase sat on the chair across from Percy. "What can I help you with?"

Percy took a deep breath. "You know that I love your daughter very much and… I want to marry her."

Fredrick was taken by surprise. "Excuse me?" he said, not quite believing what the green-eyed boy had said.

Percy grew even more nervous. Was that a no? "I just really wanted to ask for your permission. I already asked Athena and she said yes but I think it's only fair that I ask you, as you're her father. I have a steady job and I graduated college and I really, really want to marry her. Please, please, please say yes," he begged.

Fredrick looked at Percy for a long time. He trusted Percy, yes, but was he ready to give up Annabeth? Or was she already gone.

After what seemed like forever, Fredrick gave a slight nod- so small, that it could have easily gone unnoticed.

Percy broke out into a grin. "Thank you so much, sir," he said and shook his hand.

Fredrick smiled slightly. "Take care of her. And I expect an invitation to the wedding."

Percy smiled. "Of course, sir!"

"Can I see the ring?"

Percy's face fell. "What?" he asked, his voice unusually high.

Fredrick raised an eyebrow. "The ring. You need one to propose."

Percy turned bright red. "Good Gods, I _am _a Seaweed Brain…" he muttered to him self. "I completely forgot… I can assure you that I will send you a picture as soon as I go buy one. Thank you again, sir," he said and ran out.

Fredrick chuckled and shook his head. Those two were so completely different, but in some weird, twisted way, it worked.


End file.
